


【深呼晰】易王勤深脑洞小剧场

by pumpkinnnnn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinnnnn/pseuds/pumpkinnnnn
Summary: 一个暴躁小东百，一个傲娇小医生，一个毒舌小护士，一个悲催老父亲家有儿女向，欢乐的日常深呼晰粗粗的双箭头，毛毛是闺蜜歌手放之前，群里的欢乐脑洞答应群里的妹子写的沙雕小甜文题目是在超话里看到的一个梗，觉得好玩就用了没想到后来被同担截图挂了对标题敏感的，右上角点关闭
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. 虚惊一场

毛护士看着医保卡上熟悉的名字和那张用鼻孔盯人的照片一撇嘴。这是毛护士第三次见到这个患者，前两次分别是昨天和前天。毛护士心想咱们医院也不是什么三甲医院，这患者天天来挂牙科，怕不是要整什么幺蛾子。 

趁着病人照着固化灯， 毛护士递棉花给小医生的时候拿着手肘撞了小医生一下，悄悄的说了一句，又来了。看着小医生一脸的吃了苍蝇的表情，毛护士默默的问了句，你是不是得罪别人了？可千万不能弄成医/闹， 最近风头紧，书记刚在会上说要严防死守。小医生白了毛护士一眼说 他？放心吧，咱们科室年底的绩效就指着他了。 

毛护士心里想着绩效奖金，拿着病历卡面带微笑的冲着病房门口叫了一声“下一个，小东百，可以进来了。” 小东百熟门熟路的走进了科室，躺在病床上，还调了一下姿势。小医生”.....这次是哪疼？”。小东百把脸拧成了一个囧说“右边下面倒数第二个一碰就疼，疼的饭也吃不下，医生你一定要救救我。” 说着就想去握小医生的手，小医生迅速把手一抽，说“先跟着毛护士去隔壁放射科拍个片子。” 小东百不情不愿的下了刚捂热的床，嚷嚷着“每次来都拍片子，你们放射科是不是年底冲KPI啊?” 毛护士拿着记录的小板子笑眯眯的抬头看着小东百说”可不能瞎说，宁看您这牙昨天还是好好的，今天疼的突如其来，千万别是什么大病的前兆，是要做个全面检查。 哎，往这边，那边是医生办公室，您都来了两次了。” 

小东百照完片子，出来就看到放射科老医生对着片子直摇头，心里一惊想自己本来只是借着由头来见见小医生，可别真查出来什么大问题。回牙科的路上，小东百想问毛护士关于片子的事，但是毛护士不接他的话一直在问他“做什么工作的，工作压力大不大，三餐正不正常，有没有失眠熬夜，有没有喉咙肿痛.....” 小东百心里担心着结果都敷衍的嗯了过去。 

回到牙科小医生看着片子，拿着内窥镜和手电筒看了一下，说片子看起来没什么大问题，牙根没事，牙肉肿那么大，可能是边上智齿顶的。考虑一下等消肿以后要不要拔智齿。” 毛护士默默插了句“患者说他工作压力大，熬夜，食欲不振，偏偏只是牙疼，要不要找张主任看一下？” 小医生看着毛护士眼里藏不住的笑意，心想也好不然这患者没事就来占用医疗资源，别的病人还看不看了。点了点头问小东百“你这牙疼的那么厉害，片子显示一切正常，可能是别的病因，要不要去别的科室做一个全面检查？” 小东百心想竟然这么严重，点着头连说了三个好，说我去挂号，出门的时候，毛护士悄悄拉住他说，咱们张主任的特需门诊都排到一个月后了，现在挂根本挂不上，你把医保卡给我，我可以帮你想办法插个队，但这样我就没时间给小医生买晚饭了，你帮我去医院前面的小店买盒素鸡回来。病历卡上是你手机号吗？到时候加我一下，我给你转账。 

小东百排队的时候想到小医生太瘦了，医生工作真辛苦，所以不光买了素鸡，还买了好几个别的菜。满心欢喜的提着外卖袋去了牙科，结果小医生不在，小东百本来想趁着这个机会等小医生回来说会话，手机突然发出叮的一声，小东百照着毛护士给的信息跑去了医院B楼5层左转的第二个房间门口。看到精神科这三个字，小东百觉得自己肯定是看错了，转身就想跑，就听到自己的名字在走廊里回荡，“下一个，小东百，在不在？到你了。”这声还真是熟悉，好像这声音的主人之前还让他买素鸡来着。 

小东百硬着头皮进去以后就看到了一脸笑吟吟的毛护士，脱口而出，怎么又是你？？？？毛护士一脸嫌弃的说没办法啊，医疗资源紧张，这周轮到我帮人代班。小东百忍住想打人的冲动说了句，要问啥快问。 毛护士啧了一声，又问了遍差不多的问题，比如生活状况，工作状态睡眠情况什么的，就笑着和小东百说我去叫医生，你有什么事和医生说吧，我下班了。门关上的一瞬间，小东百从快合上的缝里看到了穿着私服的小医生拎着印有门口小餐馆的塑料袋笑嘻嘻的和毛护士说话。 

小东百隔着门听到一个脆生生的声音问，毛毛你今天又加班啊？毛护士无奈，是啊，最后一个病人了，我刚把预诊给张主任，可算是下班了，咱们回家吧。小医生调侃道，毛毛你最近是不是在哪里发财了，竟然多买了那么多菜，咱们可以好几天不用叫外卖了。毛护士说不是他买的，是病人为了谢他帮忙挂号买的，他也不好意思拒绝人家的一番好意。小东百听到这里，想到了狮子头的香味，肚子发咕的一声。小医生继续问道里面是什么病人啊？搞得你还要加班？ 毛护士掏出了随身带的板子不带一丝感情的读到， 患者34岁，单身，工作压力大生活不规律并伴有失眠盗汗等症状，初步评断是更年期提前，还伴有精神萎靡体虚浮肿易怒食欲不振荷尔蒙失衡，看来生活大概率不性福。小医生惋惜的说到，啧啧啧，才34岁就更年期提前生活不性福也太惨了吧。小东百听着谈话声越飘越远，坐在椅子上一阵一阵发寒，心想，偷鸡不成蚀把米，小医生没追到，查出来一身病还全被小医生知道了。 

这时就听到了两下敲门声，小东百瞬间浑身紧绷，回头看见一个眼镜有啤酒瓶底那么厚的老医生走了进来，一脸严肃的和他说“你的症状我看了， 你工作压力大生活不规律并伴有失眠盗汗的症状，还伴有精神萎靡体虚浮肿易怒食欲不振荷尔蒙失衡。 小东百越听越虚，双手捂着脸，对张主任说，医生我知道自己什么病你快别说了，赶紧给我开点药吧。张主任一笑，神经衰弱不需要开药，可能就是你最近太累了身体里有炎症所以才牙疼，你回去好好休息，不要受刺激，按时吃饭按时睡觉炎症就能消下去。 

小东百不敢相信，问医生您确定我只是普通的神经衰弱而不是更年期提前？？？张主任来回翻着病例说没错啊，你们这些小年轻，年纪轻轻的一个个都是熬最晚的夜泡最贵的枸杞，不相信医生说的话。 前一个患者我和他说更年期提前的时候他也是这个反应。一个两个都这样。 

小东百站起来激动的握着张主任的手，一连串的谢谢医生，然后落荒而逃的走出了精神科。出了医院门才反应过来，朝天大吼一声，老子要投诉！！！！！


	2. 猪跟人跑了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 护星大战打了个来回小东百和毛护士打了个平手
> 
> 情人节特辑送给我群的小仙女们，祝你们情人节快乐！

吃完饭以后小医生去洗澡，毛护士躺在沙发上刷着小东百的朋友圈，没想到小东百竟然还是个网红。毛护士打开了某知名平台，一搜跳出来好多结果，点开一个一分多钟的视频，看着人模人样的小东百背对着镜头一转身嘴里叼着一根白玫瑰直冲镜头走了过来，边上满屏的弹幕小哥哥好帅， 毛护士一脸嫌弃的关了视频，心想现在的小姑娘真不长眼，被这么土的招骗的嗷嗷叫。刚要退出，平台弹出一条信息，该主播正在直播是否观看？嫌弃归嫌弃，毛护士立马点了是，刚进去就看到小东百在唱情歌，没看一会小东百就说要要下播了，还熟练的说了一套谢谢宝贝儿们的法拉利大游艇，记得点赞加关注。毛护士心想自己果然没看走眼，这小东百真不是什么正经人，公共平台上撩小姑娘，还痴心妄想的惦记着自己家的小医生。 

小医生洗完澡出来正擦着头发，看到毛护士一脸严肃地盯着他，吓得他赶紧开口问道，“毛毛你这是怎么了？发生什么事了？”毛护士站了起来伸手重重的按在了小医生的肩上，对小医生说”世间险恶啊！作为长兄如父的我，一定会保护好你的。”小医生看着毛护士的被灯光拉的老长的背影，脑子里突然蹦出了四个字，英勇就义。小医生站在厅里满头问号想毛毛这又是抽的什么风？？？等会，我还大两岁好吧？？？又占我便宜！ 

第二天一大早，小东百就在挂号窗口排着队，把医保卡一递，连头都没抬说了句，“牙科谢谢”。等了半天都没人接卡，小东百疑惑的抬起了头，就看见熟悉的圆脸熟悉的反着光的眼镜呲着牙冲他说“牙科今天没号。”小东百这火一下就上来了 “嚷嚷着怎么又是你？？？你们医院难道就你一个护士？？？阴魂不散的。” 毛护士冷笑到 “这位患者请你注意素质，不要在医院大喊大叫。昨天都和您说了，医疗资源紧张，如果您有意见呢，您低头看看您左手边有个红色的箱子上面写着意见箱三个大字，填完表扔进去，明天垃圾车来会收走的。哦对了，看您这打扮应该是识字的吧？” 说完没等小东百反应过来，就冲着队伍叫了一声“下一个” 。 

小东百回去路上觉得这事情越琢磨越不对，自己是哪惹到了这位表面温和实际彪悍的小护士？当天晚上直播的时候小东百把这几天发生的事编成了一个故事让网友给出出主意，网友们也是看热闹不嫌事大，分析了半天，出了好多不靠谱的主意。 

第三天一早，小东百准时到医院报道，看着挂号窗口后面还是那双反着光的眼镜。小东百冲毛护士一昂头说到“我要见你们领导！” 毛护士看见眼前两个瞪着他的大鼻孔幽幽的说了句”我还想见市长呢，告诉他有害动物该整治了。” 小东百看毛护士不松口，从包里掏出一面锦旗刷的一抖开对着挂号窗口耀武扬威的叫到“我是来给你们牙科妙手仁心的小医生送锦旗的，顺便我约了你们领导谈项目。” ，毛护士没想到小东百整了这么一出，打的毛护士措手不及只能硬着头皮说，“我去问一下领导。” 一通电话打给领导，毛护士看着领导出来把小东百迎进了办公楼。毛护士再一次看到小东百是被领导送出来的时候，领导亲自帮小东百挂了一个牙科门诊，干巴巴的脸都挤成花了对毛护士说“小毛啊，王先生投了一个慈善项目专门对接我们医院的牙科。你们科室有福啦，算在年底考核的奖金里。还不快谢谢王先生。” 听到年终奖，毛护士眉毛一挑立马面带微笑的说了句“那可真是谢谢王先生了。” 寒暄了几句之后，院领导就走了。 

小东百看到毛护士和别的小护士交了班理都没理他走出了挂号室，一路吹着口哨往牙科方向走。小东百心想这是个问话的好时机。就追 上去搭茬道“唉，你这口哨吹的挺好听，吹得啥呀？” 毛护士瞥了他一眼说“今天心情好，就大发慈悲的告诉你，我写的歌，叫假如有一天我变得很有钱。“小东百听到歌名笑弯了腰说“好名字！有深度！”毛护士没理他的调侃接着说到”说的就是如果有一天我真的变得很有钱，就在医院门口立个牌子，写着小东百不准入内！” 小东百一听自己又被怼了，赶紧谄媚的说“毛护士咱俩没见过几面吧，不过就是普通的医患关系，你为啥老针对我呢？” 毛护士转头不说话一脸看傻子的表情看着小东百，小东百突然恍然大悟的哦了一声，又恢复了风骚求偶的公孔雀的样子凑到毛护士耳边压低了声音说“唉，你和哥说实话，是不是看上哥了？哥知道自己风流倜傥，但是你可千万别，哥有主了，哥可是个痴心人要和他过一辈子的。” 

小医生正在给器具消毒，被嘭的一声响吓得一激灵，一回头就看见在爆发边缘踹门的毛护士和一脸春风得意冲着他乱吹口哨的小东百挤在门口谁都不让谁，小医生看了小东百一眼赶紧把毛护士拉到一边悄声问，“怎么了，怎么了？怎么气成这样了？” 毛护士瞪着小东百冷笑着说“没什么，就是怕有些猪啊吃惯了精饲料，不小心吃了一口粗糠还以为是什么好东西呢。” 小医生默默的说了一句“我觉得被内涵了”然后发出了一声小猪哼。毛护士看着小医生说“你吃过猪食了？” 小医生不敢吱声来回看着两人心想完了这俩杠上了。小东百完全没听懂这俩在说什么，但是看到小医生把他晾在了一边，捂着脸大叫了一声“啊.....疼...” 这颗智齿拔了小医生快两个小时，缝合完伤口以后，毛护士去冰柜里拿冰袋的时候瞄到小医生轻轻揉了几下小东百的脸。小东百想咧嘴笑，但是麻药没过一笑就流口水，只能在哪里哼哼唧唧的装可怜。 

晚上回家，小医生洗完澡出来就看到毛护士坐在餐桌边翘着二郎腿看手机，小医生一边擦着头发一边乖乖的坐在另一张椅子上。气氛太尴尬了，小医生开口缓和气氛“毛毛你听说了吗？主任说有个公益项目对接了我们科室，年终奖说不定能翻倍呢！” 毛护士啪的一声把手机放在了桌上，笑着说”小猪，粗糠好吃吗？“ 小医生看着毛护士的样子知道这劫是躲不过了，不感吭气低着头在桌子下面绞着手指头。毛护士看着他不吭气笑得越发温柔的盯着他，这么几回合下来，小医生先举了白旗，低着头闷闷的说”他人挺好的，对我也好。” 毛护士气笑了说“可不嘛，天天给陌生人唱歌解闷，冒充感情专家还叫人小宝贝儿？整的跟个感情骗子似的。你说你喜欢他啥？” 小医生头垂的更低了“我也不知道喜欢他什么，但是我第一次有一种心被打开了的感觉。”毛护士不笑了，看着小医生一字一句的问“你...认真的？”小医生不逃避了深吸一口气，抬头看着毛护士说到“我认真的。” 两人对视了一会，毛护士站了起来撸了一把小医生的头留了一句早点睡觉就回了房。 

第二天是情人节，毛护士被抓去妇产科帮忙了，小医生一整天都没见到毛护士，也不知道毛护士是不是还生气，眼看着快到下班的点了毛护士还没下班，小医生收拾了东西就往门外走，走到医院门口就听见喇叭滴滴两声，一个戴着大墨镜的人冲他露出了一口大白牙。一开车门驾驶座上躺着一大束红玫瑰，还有一个精致的盒子。毛护士忙完手术都已经8点了，一打开手机好几条信息跳了出来，小医生说今天晚上他和人约了吃饭会晚回来，让毛护士早点睡别等他了。还说会给毛护士带好吃的回来赔罪。毛护士骂了一句见色忘义的小白眼狼，就去医院门口的饭店里打包了几个菜回家。到家以后毛护士环顾了一圈，家里什么都没变但是空荡荡的一点人气都没有。拿出几个干净的盘把菜一个个倒到盘子里再把外卖盒扔进了垃圾桶，毛护士还顺手从柜子里拿出来半瓶没喝完的酒喝了起来。手机来了一条信息，一个头像是颗桃的人祝他情人节快乐，还给他发了一个红包，毛护士盯了一会桃直接发起了视频通话，对方一接吃惊的问“毛毛你怎么了？怎么情人节一个人在家喝闷酒？” 毛护士喝的有点懵，听到对方的声音一下子好多情绪堵在了心口道“唉....我家的猪被别人拱了，从小养到那么大，说跑就跑了。”对方了解了事情经过以后就劝他说多大点事呀，朋友能找到自己的幸福是一件值得高兴的事，而且他都是个27岁的大人了知道谁对他好谁会害他，尊重他的选择，毛毛你就别操心了我给你唱首歌吧。视频挂断了以后，毛护士瞟见小东百在直播一愣心想这时候还在直播？顺手点开了，背景一片嘈杂还夹杂着起哄的声音，毛护士一皱眉心想不是说吃饭吗？怎么跑KTV去了？就听见熟悉的歌声传了出来，小东百还特骄傲的对着镜头说”听听！你们听听！极致的美！极致的和谐！” 弹幕瞬间刷爆了问小东百是女朋友吗？快让我们看看。小东百笑得眼睛都没了，说“不是女朋友是我未过门的媳妇儿，他怕羞，而且没经过他同意不能让你们看。” 毛护士看着屏幕上小东百得意的大脸心想小医生听到小东百的话肯定也笑成了一只偷了腥的小猫咪。毛护士看着手机想, 小猪，你一定要幸福啊。 

酒气有点上头了，毛护士洗了个澡刚准备躺下，就看到小医生来电。毛护士接起来刚想调侃几句，还没开口就听见一个比他还低的声音冲了出来，小东百焦急吼道“毛护士吗？深深喝醉了，你把你家地址发我我把他送回来。” 毛护士瞬间就不困了，赶紧把家里地址发了过去，等了10分钟没听见敲门声，毛护士披了一件衣服去了楼下，冷风一股一股的把酒意全吹散了，终于等到了一片黄色的车灯冲他照了过来。小东百谢过司机师傅，把喝的不省人事的小医生打横抱了下来，毛护士看都没看小东百一眼，开门刷卡摁电梯插钥匙开房门一气呵成，到了房门口，毛护士把小医生一把从小东百怀里抢了过来，恶狠狠的对小东百说“好好一个人被你弄成这样？他从来不喝酒的！” 说完就把门一关，留小东百一人在门外自责。 

毛护士帮小医生盖好了被子，刚想走就听到小医生在梦中甜甜的叫了一声“晰哥”然后还笑出了猪哼，长叹了一口气。躺在床上的毛护士越想越气，越发觉得小东百真不靠谱，拿起电话拨了一个号码“喂？勤叔！“


	3. 毛护士保卫战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来这篇老父亲要出来了，但是毛毛被淘汰了.
> 
> 辣鸡节目拆我医护组，给我们的毛护士激情码了一篇

这天小东百下午没事，开到城西的网红店排了2小时队买了最近很火芒果糯米包，又堵了一路车掐着点到了医院门口，小东百焦虑的用手指一下一下敲着方向盘，下班时间过了半小时了，小医生还没出来，心想这流心的芒果包凉了就不好吃了。停车熄火提着糯米饭就往牙科走去，路上碰见了个眼熟的小护士和他打招呼“王先生又来接周医生下班啊？” 小东百笑着扬了扬手里的袋子说“是啊，给他带了好吃的。” 小护士神色复杂的点了点头就被人叫走了。 

小东百到了牙科门口，敲了一下门，没人应声，小东百一巴掌把门给拍开了，结果小医生不在毛护士也不在。小东百把芒果包饭往桌子上一放翘着二郎腿靠坐在小医生的工位上刷着手机。刷到一条热搜，20分钟前本市MXH医院发生了一起老人因的医闹纠纷离世，还带着几张图，小东百瞅着照片里的人眼熟，点击放大就看见一个女人冲着毛护士撒泼，毛护士低着头站在窗前望着病床上的老人。小东百皱着眉头想平时见他就怼的毛护士居然连躲都不躲，这事大了。正想着，就听见一阵慌乱的脚步声，接着是门砸墙上的声音。小医生冲到小东百面前劈头盖脸的问“毛毛呢？看没看见毛毛？” 小东百摇了摇头，一把拉把小医生拉到身前，一只手环在小医生腰上，一手安抚的拍着他的背，小东百发现坐着的他和站着的小医生没差多少，就微微仰头盯着小医生说“冷静点，冷静点，毛护士是个大人，不会出什么事的，你先和我说说发生什么事了？你们碰到医闹了？伤到哪了吗？” 小医生随着背上一下一下的力度也慢慢冷静了下来，把事情和小东百说了，是一个毛护士照顾了很久的奶奶去世了，老人女儿姓黄，医院通知老人的女儿来处理后事，黄小姐来的时候看到毛护士正在整理老人的东西，老人的女儿一看到遗体开口就骂，说是送进来的时候她妈妈很精神的，住了医院没多久就去世了，肯定是医院没照顾好她妈妈，而且因为这个病人是毛护士主要在照顾，黄小姐还抓着毛护士劈头就打了一巴掌说肯定是没给毛护士塞红包所以毛护士虐待了老人。当时的毛护士什么都没说，看着床上的老人任老人的女儿对他拳打脚踢也没有动弹，最后还是保安来了才把老人的女儿拉开，后来黄小姐的朋友来了看到这副场景嚷嚷着医院欺负一个孤苦伶仃的女孩，要医院给个说法。医院领导出面说要会好好调查这件事，给大家一个满意的结果，黄小姐的朋友还不依不饶叫嚣着让毛护士道歉不然他们就不领老人遗体。当时围观的医生护士差点和黄小姐的朋友动手，就在气氛最紧张的时候毛护士站了出来对黄小姐鞠了个90度的躬说了句“对不起”。 

没想到这件事那么快就在网上传开了，网上营销号同一时间都在传黄小姐身世可怜，父亲早逝唯一相依为命的妈妈也因为医院和毛护士的疏忽导致离世，医院态度特别嚣张，引发了医患纠纷，要医院赔偿黄小姐的精神损失费并且开除毛护士。还放了好多黄小姐小时候和母亲的合照，还有医生护士骂黄小姐的照片和毛护士道歉的照片。说这件事已经是实锤了毛护士都认错道歉了。一瞬间网友一边倒的骂毛护士，甚至还骂了照片上别的医生说他们没有医德。小东百记得照片上小医生就站在毛护士身后一脸被吓懵的样子。 后来医院领导考虑到这个事影响太大了就找毛护士单独谈了话，谈完话之后毛护士就走了，快下班院里开会通知了所有部门毛护士被停职的事，但是院方考虑到毛护士这几年对医院的贡献，说只是暂时停职但没说什么时候复工。说完，小医生把头转到了一边，小东百看到小医生憋着嘴鼓起的腮帮子知道这是小医生下意识的憋泪的反应，站了起来把小医生的头搂在胸前说“这儿只有我，想哭就哭吧。“ 谁都没说话，办公室里静的只能听到自己心跳声，过了一会，小东百感到衣襟被人死死拽在手里，然后他听到了抽泣。小东百怕小医生哭的太急噎住自己，一下一下拍着小医生的背，说“我们回家吧。” 

回去的路上，小东百单手把着方向盘，另一只手被小医生攥在怀里，小医生用食指在小东百的大手掌上胡乱的划着道道，边划边说，其实老人被送进来的时候已经是癌症晚期了而且还有老年痴呆，老人的女儿在老人进医院的时候来过一次以后就再也没来过，当时她来的时候谱特别大嫌东嫌西的所以护工和护士怕惹麻烦都不愿意接这个活。毛护士正好值夜班过去帮忙的，毛毛说见她的第一面就让他想起了自己的母亲，后来老人就归毛护士管了，只要晚上值班就会去陪老人，老人因为老年痴呆记忆断断续续的也不认人拉着毛护士絮絮叨叨的说着以前的事，毛护士就坐在床边静静的听着也不嫌烦。后来老人女儿预付的医药费用完还是毛护士偷偷垫上的，同事们知道以后也明里暗里的提醒过毛护士说他傻，哪有人上赶着找麻烦的，毛护士也只是笑笑说不会，老人是个好人。时间长了，同事还打趣说毛护士真像老人的亲儿子，老人记忆混乱也就真把毛护士当儿子了，有时候病号饭里会有水果，或小点心老人就会偷偷藏起来等毛护士去看她的时候往毛护士手里塞还特别得意的对毛护士说快吃快吃 妈偷偷给你藏的护士没发现。毛护士就会分成两份，一半自己吃一半喂老人。那段时间毛护士天天申请值晚班忙的都没怎么回家，小医生知道他是为了照顾老人也为了挣钱。没想到，老人还是去世了，也没想到老人的女儿会把全部责任都推到毛护士身上。 

说着就到了小医生和毛护士的出租屋门口，小医生一进门，就看到毛护士坐在沙发上，开着电视面前还放着一瓶酒。小东百进来的时候就看到两个人一个在玄关一个在沙发上四目相对谁也不动弹。小东百想这俩肯定需要独处，就把芒果糯米包往小医生怀里一放说了句哥去买点吃的回来，转身就走。小东百走以后，小医生把毛护士挤到一边，迟疑的开口到“毛毛，你还好吗？没事，科长说了只是暂时的” 毛护士眼睛里闪过一丝复杂的感情，突然吸着鼻子看着天用手呼呼的扇着着眼睛说了句“我特别不好。” 小医生气的拍了毛护士一下吼道“说正事呢，别给我在这演。太做作了我看不下去了。” 毛护士伸手捏住一下小医生的脸往外扯。小医生对着毛护士使了一招小猫乱挠，委屈的鼻子都红了，问了句“明明不是你的错，你为什么要道歉啊？” 毛护士放下了手叹了口气说“当时环境太吵了，我不想她走还走的不安宁。没事的，干我们这一行的死人见多了。还好你在牙科，不然你肯定天天回来找我哭鼻子。” 小医生娇嗔了一句呸，然后又垮下来脸说“可是，这个医院我只和你熟，你不在就没人陪我说话了，也没人给我买饭了，我可怎么办呀。” 毛护士笑着摸摸小医生的头说“我们深深已经是个能独当一面的小医生了，好好干，多挣点钱，我在后面给你加油！” 毛护士话锋突然一转一瘪嘴委屈的说“不过我失业了，交不起房租了，你可不能忘恩负义把我赶出去！”说着就开始嘤嘤嘤的抽泣，小医生听了这句话以后，嚎得更大声扑倒到在毛护士怀里，悄悄说了句“想都别想，我没钱！”小东百提着外卖进门的时候就看到两人一个赛一个声大，抱成一团在沙发上较劲。毛护士瞄见小东百悄悄说了句“戏有点过了，财神爷来了，收！” 然后两个人假装抽泣着放开了彼此。一起看着小东百。 

小东百被盯的一阵恶寒，一溜烟的逃到了厨房把饭菜装进干净的盘子里，小东百在厨房忙着的时候小医生踢了毛护士一脚压低声音说“你可别打他主意！” 毛护士一脸嫌弃的说“谁打他主意了，江湖救急就算我借他的，而且就你那点工资，全给你爸做生意了，不找他帮忙我们就都要去大街上喝西北风，到时候我们还怎么为伟大的医学事业献身？” 吃饭的时候小东百想着两人抱着哭的样子，同情心泛滥的对着毛护士说“毛毛，你别伤心，医院不要你哥要你，更着哥做直播吧。”毛护士一脸感激的看着小东百，握着小东百的手说“哥呀，还好有你，但是和你直播就算了，我正好趁这个时候休息一下，就是可怜我们小医生，累死累活挣着点工资付完房租就啥都剩不下了。”小东百第一次听到毛护士叫他哥尾巴都翘到天上去了，一拍胸脯说“这多大点事，毛毛你放心，你好好休息，明天哥给你们把一年的房租都续上。”毛护士把小东百的手都晃出重影了大声说着“王哥真是活佛再世啊，菩萨心肠拯救大众于苦难中。”说完得意的冲着小医生眨眼，小医生看着心怀鬼胎的毛护士和洋洋得意的小东百，翻了一个白眼。 

晚上，小东百发微信，让小医生早点睡，小医生说他睡不着，越想越生气毛毛真是倒霉流年不利碰到了脏东西。小东百让小医生什么都别担心，有他呢。“ 之后的一个星期，小医生发现小东百经常找不到人，本来毛护士就不在，小医生想找人说说话，但是每次小东百很晚才回信息，回了也都嗯啊这种语气词，而且还说他这段时间接了一个项目特别忙，不能接小医生下班了。小医生虽然知道小东百在忙工作，还是生气天天一回家就和毛护士抱怨。倒是毛护士不上班以后生活特别安心，找回了王毛毛的账号没事在网上唱歌玩，和他朋友写写歌，还会拉着小医生唱给他听新写的歌。 

平静的日子过了一个星期，事情出现了转机，而且这转机竟然还和小东百有关。这天小东百在一个咖啡店做直播，像小东百这种人气网红本来就有很多粉丝，更何况这次小东百难得在外面做直播，而且之前预告了好几天，所以大家都候着等他开播，直播刚开始小东百说他不会弄新软件，一边和大家对不起一边调了40分钟设备，就在小东百调设备的时候隔壁桌有个女士特别得意的和朋友嚷嚷着，”死老太婆早就该死了，生病花了家里那么多钱，还好死了能讹到点钱，那个男护士也真的是傻，这么小的阵仗就把他吓到道歉，不坑他坑谁啊。这次谢谢你们了，钱到手以后咱们四六吧。“ 小东百调设备的时候弹幕已经聊开了，有人认出来这是之前医闹的受害者，之前她朋友还写了好长一篇澄清帖求大家转发，没想到真相原来是这样的。一时间，之前被欺骗感情的人群情激愤的开始辱骂黄小姐说她骗人，说她装素人其实这场医闹全是她和她朋友策划的。小东百一笑装没看见，正常直播，给大家唱歌聊天，那天晚上小东百和大家聊的网络暴力对人的伤害还说希望小宝贝儿们别去当拿把刀子。 

之后的一天晚上，小东百像以前一样给小医生和毛护士送饭，毛护士第一次出来给他开门，小东看到开门的是毛护士下意识心想房租不是给续上了嘛这毛护士难到还要赶他走？就见毛护士一脸严肃的看着他说了句“晰哥谢谢了，进来吧。” 小东百心里美的摸不着头脑刚想和毛护士说没事没事，举手之劳。就看见小医生哒哒哒冲过来扑在了他怀里叽叽喳喳的说“老天开眼，医院今天发通知说让毛护士下周回去上班，而且因为医院没有赔钱还给毛护士发了安慰奖金。太好了太好了！”小东百抱着怀里软乎乎的小人说“唉？你是不是换洗发水了?我怎么闻到一股奶香味。”说完把头埋在了小医生的发丝里来回嗅还傻笑。 

毛护士是真心感谢小东百的，他知道小东百为了这事忙了一星期都没怎么见小医生，而且医院这事还给他发了奖金，但是当面看到小东百调戏小医生，还是有点生理不适，丢下一句“对了，勤叔说他下个月来”就不管两个僵住的人，回房给他那个用桃当头像的朋友唱歌去了。 

\------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个坑虽然坑了很久了，但是肯定会填完的.  
> 最近事太多了，忙的要死.


End file.
